Two Sides
by Kiki Lefevre
Summary: Glass on a metal sheet, backed by wood or cardboard. A simple mirror. But, when fate decides to involve itself, why does the mirror become oh so essential? LenxRin, Noncest.


_Okay, this is not my first story ever written, it is my first story ever posted on this site. I'd prefer to not post it, since I don't know the characters, (There isn't much besides appearance. They ARE only computer software) I didn't really do much for giving them distinct personalities, I only wrote it based on the idea and information received from my friend, (I did this as a request for her) and I'm especially not proud of how it is put together. I doubt it's an original idea, but I'm only writing what my friend told me to write, so please don't be mad at me for taking the idea. I will allow flames, because there are some people who just can't help it, but expect no reply or any sort of recognition if you do flame. And for those of you who will read this, flamers, please put down the story, the way it is written, arranged or thought-out, but keep the biting comments from actually being directed towards me. All it does it make you look immature because you don't know the person behind the keyboard, and therefore have no right to judge. Constructive criticism is appreciated._

_If you don't want to review, you don't need to. I don't pressure for reviews._

_Oops, disclaimer, right... :P  
I do NOT own any Vocaloids. Not even Fan-made, as I have not and don't wish to make one. They belong to Crypton and their rightful copyright holders. _

_

* * *

_

**Mirror images.**

**Separated by just a thin sheet of glass.**

**Living in different worlds.**

**Oblivious to the others existence...**

_Never supposed to happen. _

_The people who reside in the two sides of the mirror are never to meet or know of each other. A small flux in time or some paradoxical setting however changed that rule for but a few minutes, and allowed something extraordinary to happen..._

Rin was sure, completely sure, without a doubt, that her life was over. She had been in the music room with the cutest senior in the whole school, when she accidentally stepped on a drumstick, sending her sprawling into a wall of electric guitars, which 'domino-ed' across the room, smashing a drum set, from which a large drum rolled into the synthesiser keyboard, knocking it over. If that wasn't enough, the keyboard had belonged to the senior! She flung herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She didn't care much about the senior anymore, but more about how the teachers would treat her, and if she'd ever be able to sing in the music room ever again.  
"Why me? Why me... why me... why me... Why me?!?!" She cried, flipping over and kicking her legs onto her bed, staring into the full-body mirror that was set up by her bed. He sobs were coming back full force when she saw who pathetic she looked in her reflection. She desperately wished for someone to help her.

Len had spent the day in his room, reading another song that his classmate had written for him. Since he never wrote any music, but was good at reading and visualizing already written work, he would always be asked to just test or look over someone else's work. He was honestly getting sick of it, having to go over it and improve it and double-check it for them, but he really did like his friend, so he did it anyways. He sighed, exasperated, and threw the papers into the air, not even bothering to worry about the mess he was probably making. He pouted and propped himself up on his elbow, wishing to have something else to do. He heard quiet sobbing and wondered if his 'mother' had returned. He hadn't heard the door, or the tell-tale screaming after she had had a couple of drinks. He listened closely, and it sounded like a girl, maybe his age. He looked out his window and saw no trace of a person anywhere. He tried to brush it off as just his tired mind, but it grew louder after a short pause and he grumbled.  
"Ok! Who the hell's crying? I can't see you, so come out!"

Rin held her pillow to her face and kicked the bed with her heels. She was done sobbing and just lay there with red eyes and dried tears sitting on her cheeks. She didn't want to move anymore than just throwing her mini-tantrum. It wasn't that she was spoiled; she just threw a tantrum like everyone else once in a while. She vaguely heard an annoyed cry from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint where. She looked around her room, and then towards her door. Was her 'dad' back? Normally, he didn't scream like he was annoyed, just screamed because he was mad. Rin pushed the scream to the back of her mind and focused on how to piece back together her destroyed life and her probably irrevocably devastated reputation. She threw the pillow at the mirror, which seemed to keep mocking her poor condition.  
"Oh for god's sakes!" She screamed, hitting a pitch even she didn't know she could as the pillow made contact with the glass and rocked it slightly.

Len kept his eyes set on his headboard, bored and quite annoyed by the fact that he was hearing girls crying in his head, until there was a thump and he looked towards his mirror. It was rocking back and forth and his eyes widened in fear before it steadied again. His face slipped out of his palm and he rolled off the bed towards the mirror, crawling up to it and cautiously running his hand along the glass surface. It seemed completely normal, but he could hear stomping and grumbles from the wall behind the mirror. He ripped the large rectangle from the wall and stared in horror at the blank blue wall in front of him. He knew that this wall was the one facing the empty street corner, so it couldn't have been 'someone in the other room'. He shivered and slowly put the mirror down beside him, face down, his eyes full of terror as he clutched his head, wringing his fingers in his blonde hair.  
"I-I'm going crazy!" he cried, slipping onto his knees and leaning forward until his forehead touched the carpet. "I'm completely insane and I'm hearing things!" he banged his head on the floor, his eye still wide with fear and revulsion.

Rin cried out when her mirror suddenly dropped to the floor, crashing against the hardwood floors in her room. She stood with her hands brought up to her chest, shaking as she gazed at the mirror. She slowly walked over to it and knelt beside it, gently touching the backside to see if it was still alright. It was still fine, and the glass hadn't broken, so she sighed thankfully. She didn't want, or need, another 7 years of bad luck added to her already 'horrible' life.

Len froze as a fearful cry erupted into the room, the same voice to which the whimpering had belonged to. He turned around and realised it was coming from the mirror. He was tempted to jump on top of it and smash it brutally into tiny, unrecognisable fragments, but he knew that destroying it just because he was hearing things out of exhaustion wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. He sat up on his knees and slowly began to pick up the mirror until it as again upright and he stared back into a completely black screen, like a television that was turned off. He banged his head into the mirror, hoping it was all a horrible nightmare that he was going to wake up from.  
"Wake up Len... Wake up..."

Rin, still checking her mirror felt it twitch, and knew it wasn't her that moved it. She began to get scared, and picked it up so it was facing back towards her. She felt relieved when she saw her reflection stare back at her, but saw that the room was wrong; blue, with a white carpet and dark brown desks and furniture.

Len felt extremely relieved when the mirror showed his reflection, but it was wrong, all wrong. The room was a pale yellow with hardwood flooring and white dressers and a yellow closet. He propped the mirror back up and backed away blinking in an attempt to will and make the strange visions go away. He saw his reflection get up and cover its mouth abruptly and he almost cried out in terror. Then he realised his reflection was all wrong too. It had short hair with bangs that were held back by bobby pins. It was also wearing a black school out fit with a yellow trim and a skirt, something Len was sure he wasn't wearing. He walked back over to the mirror and carefully scanned the figure. It was a girl, slightly shorter than him, with the same eyes, hair color and facial shape as he had. He stared more curiously at the image and it seemed to calm down and stare right back. Len tilted his head, and after a pause, the other figure followed. Her eyes had traces of red lingering at the corners, and he knew she must have been crying. Len felt as if he had to say something to her, but couldn't think of anything.  
"Who are you?" he asked, taking a step closer to the mirror.

Rin stared at the figure in the mirror, finally comprehending that it wasn't her at all, but a boy who looked almost exactly like her. He was wearing a white school uniform and had his hair done up in a short pony-tail. The other figure backed up and Rin brought her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. She stood there, trembling before the other figure calmed down and stared at her with a curious look on his face. She calmed down and stared right back. The boy tilted his head in confusion, and Rin followed, unsure of what to do. He looked like he was contemplating something before his lips moved, speaking something she couldn't hear. She put a hand behind her ear in an attempt to communicate with him. He tried again, screaming, it seemed, but she still couldn't hear him. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before sitting down on the floor in front of the mirror. She twiddled her thumbs nervously, expecting it to all be a dream and wondered whether she should pull out some cue cards or something to help communicate. The boy continued to stare at her, and looked down at her thumbs. He gave a questioning look again, and she only smiled nervously.  
"I'm just nervous I guess – Oh yeah, you can't hear me..." She looked down at the floor.

Len gazed at the girl, who had just sat down in front of the mirror. She'd established that she couldn't hear him, even after screaming at the top of his lungs. She had mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before beginning to twiddle her thumbs. Len looked at her, asking a question through his expression. She began to speak, but then stopped, mumbled something and looked at the floor. Len was beginning to wonder what this dream was about, but he was strangely fascinated by the girl on the other side of the mirror. He looked around for something to write on, getting up and running out of the mirrors range. He heard light banging and peeked back into the mirror. The girl had stood up and was now staring around for him. He just raised his index finger to signal that he'd be back in 'a second'. He grabbed the fallen music sheets on the other side of the bed and grabbed a pen. He carried the mess of papers back to the mirror and placed them on to ground. She seemed attentive when the sheets were placed about and Len began to scribble on one. She looked horrified and he stopped. He turned it over, quickly scribbled out a question and put it against the mirror.  
'Why does writing on these seem to bother you?'

Rin stared at the boy, who had gotten up and left the rectangular area in which she could see him. A worried thought tugged at her ear and she stood up and tried to look from different angles to see if she could stretch the area in which she could see the other room. The other boy poked his head into the side of the mirror and motioned for 'one second'. He scurried about; she could see his blonde head poke about in the background and his arm flew into her vision for only a second. He came back, sporting a messily bundle of music sheets clutched in his arms. She watched attentively while he spread them across the floor and then took a pen to them and began to scribble all over them. She watched, horrified, as he seemed to destroy the sheets of music. It was now beginning to look like the nightmare she had been waiting for it to turn into. The boy stopped for no reason and turned a fresh page onto its back, scribbling again. He plastered it to the mirror and she read what it said.  
'Why does writing on these seem to bother you?' Rin then got up and looked for a journal and a pen. She grabbed one and scrawled something inside for the boy.  
'It looked like you were destroying the music and I kind of wanted to see it.' The boy looked stunned and he grabbed the sheets, in order and without a single mark over the notes. She looked through it and began to hum the melody, closing her eyes and happily swaying from side to side. The boy tapped on the glass and she stopped humming to look at him. He was leaning eagerly towards the glass, his eye shining and he nodded. She didn't quite get it, so he scribbled again another sheet.  
'Keep humming' Rin was shocked by the fact that he could hear her, but she continued anyways and he closed his eyes as well, and began to sing.

Len waited for her as she grabbed her own writing tools, slightly afraid she wouldn't step back into the mirror before she returned and she scribbled a message for him as well.'It looked like you were destroying the music and I kind of wanted to see it.' Len was stunned and he finally comprehended what she meant. She liked music as well and could read the sheet music like he could. He busily put together the papers for her, making sure they were in order and placed them within the mirrors area so she could read it. She looked over it quickly and began to hum the melody, closing her eyes and swaying from side to side. Len could hear it. He could hear her! He tapped on the glass and stared at her. He was leaning towards the glass and was waiting eagerly for her to continue humming. He could see she was confused, so he flipped over a random sheet and wrote on it,  
'Keep humming.' She closed her eyes again and hummed the melody, and Len began to sing. He sang quietly, trying to remember the words he had written for his friend. The humming stopped and Len looked up. She was staring at him now, with an amazed look in her eyes.  
'Keep singing.' She began her humming again and Len sang with the melody. They sat like that, just listening and marveling in the others voices for a long time. Finally, the girl stopped again and Len heard an amazing amount of stomping. He looked through the mirror to see a pair of large feet standing beside the girl. She looked upwards fearfully and Len couldn't make out what he was saying, besides knowing it was something that stung the poor girl, since tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. The man grabbed her arm and jerked her upwards onto her feet. She began to point desperately to the mirror and scream back at whoever it was. He pointed to the mirror and she nodded. Her face fell and she tried again, her mouth moving in a desperate plea, so Len guessed the man hadn't seen him. He tapped on the glass and waved, trying to help her. She was pulled from the mirrors vision and Len banged furiously on the glass, trying to see her before it was turned around and placed against the wall or floor, because it was black again.

Rin stopped humming and felt the weight of his voice hit her square in the chest. She could hear him singing, and he had a wonderful voice. He stopped and looked up at her and she flipped to a page in her journal,  
'Keep singing.' She looked at him one last time and began to hum again. He sang along with her again, and she wished she could sing too, but she didn't know the words. They sat like that for the longest time before Rin heard the tell-tale scream that was her 'fathers'. Her 'mother' wouldn't be back for another couple of days and so she was stuck with her 'father' until then. He stood menacingly above her, after slamming open the door. He smelled of cheap alcohol and he began to yell at her, asking why she was humming to a mirror.  
"Are you that narcissistic, or are you just so lonely that you have to make friends with your reflection?" Rin felt tears sting her eyes. Her father grabbed her arm and jerked her violently upwards. She pointed to the mirror and began to cry out,  
"But Dad! There's someone one the other side! It's a boy in a blue room and he looks like me!" Her father pointed to the mirror and looked over into it. "So there's someone in the mirror? Where? I don't see anything!" Rin's face fell and she pointed even more desperately at the mirror.  
"But dad, he's right there!" The boy taped on the glass and waved, trying to get his attention. "See! He's even waving!" Her father pulled her out of the way of the mirror, slapped her on the arm and flipped the mirror around so that it faced the wall.  
"You're more psychotic than I thought! Get downstairs, now!"

Neither of the two saw each other for the longest time, and they were both about to pass it off as a weird dream. That didn't stop Len from constantly looking back at the mirror to see if she was back, humming the song for him. He had spent hours in class trying to think about how to get her back, even if the fact that she probably wasn't real crossed his mind frequently. He worried about what the man was going to do, or did do to her and he constantly checked to see if he could hear her crying, or see her in her room, writing in a journal. He had actually asked his friend if he could keep the new song, just because it was one she knew. Finally, one day, when he felt like he was wasting his time looking in the mirror, he heard a tapping of feet from the corner of his room, and humming. He rushed to the mirror and tapped it, looking around for her. The room in his mirror was indeed yellow, but he couldn't see anything. She looked around still hearing the humming and tapping, but not seeing the girl. He grew frustrated and gripped the sides of the mirror. He growled and shook it from side to side when there was a gasp. He saw a whip of black flash in the side of the mirror and then she jumped into view, staring right at him. He smiled weakly and let his hands fall to his sides, and she gazed back at him, putting her hands onto the mirror. She smiled warmly at him and he sunk to the ground. She pulled out a notebook.  
'You're back! Is there something we can sing?' The 'You're Back!' startled him and he realized she must have her own world like his, and to her, he was just the apparition in the mirror. Len smiled and pulled out the song from last time. He scribbled at the top,  
'I put lyrics to it, so you can sing this time too.' He placed the sheets on the floor in front of the mirror again and he started singing. She hummed for a while, which disappointed Len for a while, until she opened her mouth and the lyrics flowed easily from between her lips. Len was stunned beyond belief, and lost himself in her voice for a second. She looked up at him, embarrassed for a second before he scribbled another something onto the sheets.  
'Your voice is gorgeous.' The girl covered her mouth in surprise and then put her hands onto her lap. She smiled a sweet smile that reached her eyes and brightened them up until they almost sparkled. Len almost fell over in shock and he stared at her in awe. He fell in love with that smile.

Rin was trapped within her own house until her mother arrived and helped to keep her father under control. He did tell her about Rin's 'hallucinations' and how she thought there was someone in her mirror. He mother took the mirror out of her room and replaced it with a new one to keep the man calm. Rin worried that the boy wouldn't be able to see her in another mirror. She would check it every day to see, but the boy would never show up. Eventually, she gave up and left herself to worry about her school life and such. One day, when getting home after a good day at school, she was tapping her feet and humming a little tune she heard in music class. She heard a rumbling and a banging, looking over her shoulder to see her mirror shaking around. She gasped and whipped herself around, leaping in front of the mirror, to see none other than the boy. He looked suddenly relieved to see her, letting the arms that shook the frame of the mirror fall limply to his sides. She smiled at him and he sank to the ground. She pulled out her notebook and wrote quickly  
'You're back! Is there something we could sing?' The boy smiled and pulled out the song from the first time.  
'I put lyrics to it, so you can sing this time too.' He placed the sheets on the floor in front of the mirror again and he started singing. Rin hummed for a while, until she became comfortable with the lyrics and how they fit with the melody. She then opened her mouth and let the sound escape her lips.  
'Your voice is gorgeous.' He wrote. Rin brought her hands to her mouth in shock and couldn't help it; she smiled a large, innocent smile that spread quickly across her whole face. She continued to sing and he returned to singing with her. Again, they stayed like that for while before she got up, brushed off her skirt and began to leave. The boy stood up suddenly and placed his hands on the mirror, trying to get one more glimpse at her. Rin saw the look he wore on his face and placed her hands over top of his. His face softened and he smiled a genuine smile that made him look peaceful. Rin realised then that she had fallen in love with the boy in the mirror.

They spent the time that they could see each other singing quietly and writing short messages to each other. Both adolescents looked forward to the time they'd see each other in the mirror. They wait with bated breath while at school, and would wonder what would happen the next time they saw each other. However, there were times when they felt more connected to their worlds, since they could only get as close as the glass would allow.

Len stood by the mirror and heard laughing. He waited for the girl to show up in the mirror, but instead it was a tall boy with short blue hair and a long scarf. He stood, confused, until the girl came into view and gave the boy a childish hug from behind. Len's face darkened and he watched as they talked and laughed and interacted like he never could with her. He tried to pry his eyes away, but he couldn't, and his blood boiled when he watched him kiss her on the cheek, and a cute blush came out with his smile. The smile that she had given him when she sang with him. The smile she smiled for him first. Len was clenching and unclenching his fists, listening to her giggles through the glass and fraternize with the other boy. He wanted to tear that scarf off his neck and choke him with it. He watched until the scarf boy left, and Len swore he saw her look right at him before leaving the room. Len felt a tear roll down the side of his face.

Rin had been in her room working on a journal entry when she heard laughing. It wasn't anything she'd ever heard before, so she turned to the mirror. He was there, with another girl with long aqua hair in two pig-tails. She was quite attractive, and she was making the boy laugh and jabbing him in the side, tickling him. Rin felt and pang of jealousy because the other girl had been able to make him laugh, something she couldn't do. They even sang together, something Rin had thought was their own special thing. She turned away before she saw anything she didn't want to see. Her entry into the journal turned from a happy entry into a short sad one.

Weeks later, they sat in front of each other, just looking blankly past each other. Rin stared ahead and past the boy and tried not to make eye contact. Len did the same. They had both tried to be with the people in their world, but they were irrevocably and forever infatuated with their other in the mirror, and they couldn't deny the fact. Rin, tired of just sitting down and thinking about everything she couldn't tell him, was about to stand up when Len placed his hands and forehead on the glass, wishing he could tell her everything that the glass didn't permit him to do. Rin emulated him and they sat there for the longest time. They seemed to almost transmit thoughts to the other. They had not once even tried to tell each other their names. Rin let some tears fall silently down her cheeks and whispered,  
"I love you..." She pulled away from the mirror.  
"I love you too..." Len had also pulled away. Rin grabbed a lamp from her dresser and Len grabbed a bronze trophy. They both raised them above their heads and slammed them into the glass at the same time, shattering the mirror. In the shattered remains, a burst of light flew out and struck the two. Slowly, the broken glass pieced back together to make a window that showed another house beside it, through which both teens looked. They saw their reflections, and waved.  
"I love you Rin!"  
"I love you too Len!"

* * *

_Notes: The whole 'Mother' and 'Father' thing was because I needed something to take them apart for a brief time (Rin's 'Dad'), and the banging and strange noises would need some sort of justification before they even thought about the mirrors. I didn't even think when I wrote those people in, so they don't have appearances or distinct personalities. __For those who may not understand this or find it strange: a 'thought tugging at your ear' is personifying a thought like someone trying to get your attention by tugging on your arm/sleeve, whispering in your ear, things of the sort. I am not trying to sneak in extra pairings here with the use of Kaito and Miku, I just needed the jealousy factor__ (my friend pleaded for it, almost begging)__ and they were the first two that came up when I looked up **Vocaloids.**__ There is a huge hole in the plot/idea when it comes to the whole speaking issue. They did not in fact hear each other speak until the window appeared, but they heard any other sort of sound. I wanted it to just be singing at first, (they're computer programs designed to sing, so it made sense) but it didn't work quite as well as I would have thought. I'm going to say I'm not sorry if anyone finds this story stupid or childish, because I wrote it spur-of-the-moment, get-it-over-with-ASAP, don't-even-think-about-it, and I find it's just that. _

_I will however apologize if the way I'm writing sounds rude or condescending. I mean absolutely no sort of rudeness while writing this. _

Sapph


End file.
